


Nočná optika

by yuberries



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Feel-good, Jaehyun - Freeform, Memories, Midnight, Reminiscence, Short Story, post-award show, poviedka, tipsy
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuberries/pseuds/yuberries
Summary: Jaehyun prichádza domov po koncoročnom udeľovaní hudobných cien.





	Nočná optika

Nad posteľou sa týčila jeho postava, ktorá aj v tlmenom svetle z nočného stolíka vyzerala sťa vytrhnutá z gréckej mytológie. Nohy dlhé až po zem zaobalené v smokingových nohaviciach, lakované topánky sa leskli drobnými odrazmi žiarovky. Hrudník už nebol ďalej skrývaný pod dôsledne zapnuté sako - Jaehyun privítal seba samého v byte jeho zložením na vešiak. Nevýrazná kravata mu ledabolo visela okolo krku, uvoľnená, skrývajúc pás nahej kože.

S nečitateľným výrazom si rozopol manžetové gombíky bielej košele, ruky orámované bielou textíliou prevliekli tmavú kravatu ponad jeho hlavu a prevesili ju cez operadlo stoličky.

Jaehyun zahliadol vo vzdialenom zrkadle centimetre opálenej pokožky. V šere sa zablyslo zlato úzkej retiazky, ktorá dokonale obopínala koreň jeho krku. Na krátky moment dokázal oceniť čaro ľudského tela, hoci i vlastného, ktoré pod rúškom tieňa v tieto neskoré večerné hodiny stuhlo pod dojmom z dňa. Zhlboka si vydýchol.

Rozmery jeho skromnej spálne a nekonečné nohy ho delili iba dvomi krokmi od domáceho minibaru, malej chladničky, z ktorej naučeným pohybom vyslobodil fľašu bieleho vína. Štedro si nalial do pohára a sťažka si sadol na roh postele.

Prvý dúšok tekutiny mu stiekol dolu krkom, natoľko chladný, až sa nízka teplota stala jedinou vnímateľnou vlastnosťou nápoja a víno nebolo ničím iným, než kvapôčkami chladu stekajúcimi dolu jeho krkom. Lakte si oprel o kolená, košeľa sa mu pevne obopla okolo ramien. Prehodil si pohár z ruky do ruky a pevne stisol viečka.

Pred očami sa mu striedali útržky momentov, náhodných chvíľ znovuobjavených vo víre myšlienok - a on ich nespoznáva, akoby po prvý raz vnímal cudzie spomienky. A odrazu, takmer akoby sa ho vlastná myseľ pokúšala ošialiť a utvrdiť v neznámosti zjavov, sa na scenérie začal pozerať odkiaľsi spoza seba, sponad svojho ramena, očami ľudí stojacich okolo neho, ktorí tam fyzicky snáď nikdy neboli.

Vír zavŕšil až pohľad na seba samého, spredu, pripomínajúci pohľad do zrkadla. Jeho pomyselný dvojník stál uprostred prázdnoty a mračil sa na jeho súčasné ja, nevediac ho zaradiť.

Znenazdajky sa za ním načiahol - jeho ruka sa však rozchádzala s Jaehyunovou predstavou o ľudskej ruke.

Vtedy prudko otvoril oči a na jeden nádych prehltol zostávajúci nápoj. Zľahka potriasol hlavou v snahe vymaniť výjav von spomedzi brán jeho mysle a postavil sa, aby s nepríjemným zvukom dotyku skla o sklo zložil pohár na stôl.


End file.
